<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Red Rose by samsbestgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559242">Bright Red Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl'>samsbestgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, High School, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't stand Valentine's Day. Dean might just change his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Red Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really wanted to write something for Valentine's Day and today I've got this idea that wouldn't let go of me, so I couldn't let the occasion pass me by.</p><p>This was a really heat-of-the-moment decision fic, but I hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's been hearing people talk about Valentine's Day all week. Be it in the halls, on the street or inside his favorite diner in this little, conventional, countryside town situated in the middle of nowhere, Michigan, he couldn't escape de gossip. Who dated who, will-they-or-won't-they this year, <i>is she gonna get chocolate and roses?</i>, it was all driving Sam crazy and ready to get the hell out of Dodge and back on the road. He wanted to put his headphones in his ears and block the world out until February was officially over.</p><p>Of course, it didn't work like that.</p><p>He didn't have anything against love per se, but all the mushiness, the sentimentalism, the fucking flowers, and soft plush animals, it made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that people seemed to think Valentine's Day was the only occasion to be romantic - mostly in public - with your significant other. Why not in July? Or in March? Hell, even November. Why only in February?</p><p>Why be romantic one day per year? What about all the rest? </p><p>He was certain these people didn't know anything about real love. Sure, they kissed, and they cared about each other to some extent, they took each other to movies and had sex, then one day they'd have a family of their own, but how many of them actually experienced love at its finest? How many actually knew how love really feels?</p><p>That passionate, intense, soul-crushing love you find once in your lifetime and even then if you're lucky enough. The type of love that makes your heart ache if you're away from the one you love for more than a couple of hours, that makes you do anything for them, even give up your life to save them, that prompts you to walk in blindly through the dark just for a few minutes to hold them in your arms until they're ripped away from you forever.</p><p>No, this feeling was rare and unique, something you get to experience only with your soulmate, your destined one, the one who knows you better than you know yourself. And yes, what did Sam know? Maybe these people here found their one and only - on Valentine's Day of all days... But he doubted that. It was all so...</p><p>Hallmark movie material.</p><p>He didn't trust it.</p><p>He dug into his mushy piece of chocolate cake and rolled his eyes at the girl's antics in the booth next to his. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, she was just talking so loud that she practically begged him to listen. And of course, everyone's favorite topic - Valentine's Day.</p><p>"I've heard from a friend who heard from a friend who heard from one of the jocks that the new guy at school, the handsome one, has a thing for me. Can you believe it? I mean... it figures he'd go for me, but I thought I'd have to put in more effort, you know? The guy practically has all the girls falling at his feet and he chooses me? How romantic..." She practically swooned, tripping over her words in the haste to get all of them out. </p><p>Sam couldn't help but let out a long-suffering sigh. Of course, it was just his luck that they were talking about Dean.</p><p>His big brother, Dean. </p><p>"Wait, the dreamy, mysterious guy, Dean Winchester?" The other girl burst out in a rush, and Sam was sure she just placed her hand over her heart in a dramatic manner. "He's in bio with me. The guy is beautiful. Damn, have you seen his eyes? They're so green..."</p><p>Sam gripped the fork tighter in his hand and closed his eyes, releasing a deep breath. It was torture, but even if he wanted, he couldn't stop listening in. It had just gotten personal after all. So after a few seconds, he dropped the fork on his plate, the cake now forgotten, and tuned back in their meaningful conversation.</p><p>"So," the second girl picked up from where she left off. " - did he tell someone he has a thing for you?" Her tone was light and curious, but Sam noted the jealous edge it held, the envy poorly concealed.</p><p>"Well, not exactly." The first girl sheepishly responded, covering up her embarrassment. Sam was certain she was blushing.</p><p>"What does that mean?" The curious girl's tone is impatient, and Sam can hear her foot tapping against the floor from his place at his booth. "Did he or didn't he?"</p><p>Sam would've burst out laughing by now if he wasn't waiting on her answer too. He knew his brother, he was a complete womanizer, but he was not a chocolate-and-flowers kind of guy. He'd rather cut off his own arm than do something so chick-flick. Especially for some unknown girl in this pathetic little town. </p><p>Nonetheless, Sam could feel his stomach churning with jealousy.</p><p>What did this girl have so special that his brother would go to such lengths for her?</p><p>She wasn't the one loving Dean with all her heart. She'd never be. So why did Sam feel like throwing up the bit of cake he's actually eaten?</p><p>"I told you, the jock my friends heard this from said he saw him pick out a red rose from the flower shop downtown, he said Dean seemed pretty excited and a little nervous."</p><p>"Still, how does this connect back to you?" Sam could hear a bit of irony in her voice and he wanted to get up and high-five her. She was definitely smarter than her friend. At least she wasn't making shit up just for kicks. </p><p>"Look," the first girl started, and Sam could just imagine her face now, like a deer caught in the headlights. "he definitely bought it for me. I mean, I'm the head cheerleader and I've seen how he looks at me when he thinks I'm not watching. He'll give me a card and chocolate too, you'll see." </p><p>"Not to be a downer, but are you sure he was looking at you? I mean, you have math with him. He could've just stared at someone else."</p><p>"He was staring at me, Jenna, okay? I'm telling you. Why would he stare at someone else when I'm right there? It's obvious I'm the prettiest in the whole class." She sounded so full of herself, Sam wished he could look in her eyes and tell her to climb down from her throne and come live in the real world like the rest of them, peasants. </p><p>Sam could hear Jenna suck in a deep breath, probably exasperated by her friend. He couldn't blame her. He'd go howling to the nuthouse with a friend like her. "Actually, his brother's in math with him, I heard he's smart and he skipped one or two grades ahead, maybe Dean's been looking at him, you know. Keeping an eye on him."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, Jenna." The girl dismissed her like she's been spewing nonsense all along.</p><p><i>Yeah, don't be ridiculous, Jenna. He'd never look at me like that...</i> Sam has had enough. He pushed the plate with the mostly-uneaten cake away and raised from his spot a little more noisily than he intended. He slammed a five on the table and walked right past them, not without 'tripping' a little on his feet and pushing his shoulder into Jenna's friend with a little more force than necessary, startling her and prompting her to drop the sandwich she was holding close to her lips. He threw a <i>"Sorry"</i> over his shoulder but he was anything but. </p><p>He walked out of the diner with a smirk on his face and a heavy heart.</p><p>When he arrived back at the motel, the Impala was already in the parking lot which meant Dean had returned to the motel after he presumably purchased the rose. Great, now Sam was going to have to listen to him gloat about his Valentine's Day plans. And of course, Sam will then again be left alone in their motel room with only his loneliness to keep him company. Fuck his life. Fuck that he felt this way. Why couldn't he be a normal kid with normal feelings? </p><p>Upon entering the small motel room, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he <i>didn't</i> notice the rose. Could that girl have lied to get attention? Or is Sam trying to find ways to let hope fill his betrayed heart? </p><p>Not that he had anything to feel betrayed over. His brother was as clueless as anyone else about Sam's feelings toward him. Maybe that was for the best. Sam didn't really like thinking about it. Most days, he just tried to ignore it. </p><p>His brother was sitting on the bed, laid out on the mattress like a goddamn offering and Sam could've screamed for the unfairness of it all. Why did girls get to have him and Sam couldn't? How come they got to talk about him so carelessly like he was nothing more than an object to brag about in front of their friends and Sam couldn't even look at him for more than two seconds without seeming inappropriate? </p><p>"Hey Sammy," Dean smiled at him all breathtakingly and Sam felt his blood boil all of a sudden. Maybe he didn't deserve an explanation, but he wanted one nonetheless. </p><p>"What did you do today?" Sam asked, throwing his school bag over the nearest chair and sitting down next to his brother. </p><p>Dean looked caught off guard for a second, confused, but he recovered fast, plastering a smirk over his face. This time Sam knew it was as fake as they come. "Nothing important. Why the sudden interrogation? Did I do something?" </p><p>"No, I was just wondering..." Sam trailed off, searching the whole room with his eyes for the rose he knew had to be stashed somewhere.</p><p>Dean gazed at him curiously, turning off the TV and giving him his full attention. "What are you looking for, Sam?" He crossed over the other side of the bed and stood in front of Sam, appearing disoriented. </p><p>"So," Sam started, cautious. "got any plans for Valentine's Day?" He threw it out in the open, expecting Dean to lose his composure having been asked such a direct question. </p><p>"What?" Dean asked, a grimace darkening his futures. "What brought this on? I don't have any plans, what are you talking about?" </p><p>Sam muttered. "That's not what I've heard." </p><p>"I didn't quite catch that-" His brother was starting to lose his patience, Sam could tell. Well, too bad, cause Sam wasn't going to back down. </p><p>"So you weren't going to wine and dine the head cheerleader? Weren't going to bring her chocolate and... roses?" He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice, but he also didn't wanna sound like a petulant child that found out he's not the center of his big brother's universe anymore.</p><p>"What?!" Dean screeched. "Where did you heard that from? What the hell are you...?" But he didn't get to finish that sentence, cause Sam interrupted him. </p><p>"Since when do you buy roses, Dean? Isn't it too 'chick-flick' for you? Or romancing girls is not as chick-flick as hugging your brother from time to time?" Sam snapped. He realized too late what he had said, so he couldn't take it back. He didn't know if he wanted to anyway. It was what he felt. </p><p>The words hung heavy and uncertain between them, suffocating them, the air in the room charged with an electric impulse that wasn't there before. Sam knew words could be powerful, but he didn't expect this. This unnerving silence. </p><p>Dean looked pretty indignant like he didn't deserve Sam's words in the least. Sam couldn't figure out why.</p><p> "Are you - jealous?" His brother asked, finally, and Sam's breath caught in his throat. Damn it. </p><p>"N-no..." He tried to lie, to crawl out of the mud he dug himself into. If he just kept his mouth closed! </p><p>Dean seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, the hurt now evident in his face and he took a step back from Sam. He figured this was it, his brother was never going to speak with him again, was going to walk out of that door, probably after he punched him good in the face, and never come back again, was going to that bitch that didn't deserve him in the slightest. </p><p>But his brother just shook his head, defeated, and blew out a breath, then walked over to his duffel laying at the foot of his bed. He rummaged through it, Sam's eyes on him the whole time until he retrieved the object he was looking for. It was a long velvety box, bright red and fragile, looking like it's come from some luxurious jewelry shop. </p><p>Sam felt a hand close over his heart and squeeze painfully, his breathing speeding up substantially. </p><p>Dean walked right back to him and waved the beautiful box in front of his face, gazing in his eyes unashamedly. "This what you were looking for?" And then he removed the lid, exposing the most beautiful red rose Sam has ever seen. He reached out and touched its petals gently, reverently, and then he lifted his eyes to Dean's face, taking in his features, hope replacing the hurt that settled there, and Sam felt like crying. </p><p>"The rose was for you, moron. But of course, you had to go and ruin the surprise." Dean rolled his eyes, mock-aggravated, but his eyes gave him away. They were glassy and Sam could make out tears in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill. His own were already streaming down his face. </p><p>"I was going to- uhm, confess everything on Valentine's Day. Yeah, I know it's cheesy as hell and all that - I mean, the romantic crap is overdone time and time again on Valentine's Day, but - I thought - I thought that you'd appreciate the gesture, I mean - " Dean was babbling and Sam needed to put him out of his misery. He surged forward, mindful of the perfect rose, and wrapped Dean in a hug, his hands going around his shoulders almost of their own accord. </p><p>"It's perfect," He whispered. 

</p>
<p>And yeah, maybe he didn't get all the hype of Valentine's Day and why it existed in the first place, but then again it didn't apply to him and Dean. They weren't conventional by any means and if anyone knew what love meant it was them. And honestly, it was great to feel wanted, even for a day per year. He closed his eyes and tucked his head in the crook of Dean's neck, holding onto him tightly. </p><p>Dean's arm circled his waist, the one not holding onto the rose, and brought him flush with his body. "You know, I was gonna get you a card and chocolate too," He added up and Sam cracked up, a laugh bursting out of him and echoing in the otherwise still and silent room. </p><p>"That's what she said," he said, smirking at the irony of it all. </p><p>"Who said?" asked Dean, drawing away from him to watch him questioningly, an amused expression over his face. </p><p>"The head cheerleader. She was in the diner with her friend. They were talking about how someone saw you buy the rose and she just assumed you were gonna give it to her, along with a card and chocolate." </p><p>"Really? She was very much wrong, then. Trust me, if there's someone in this world that I'm romancing, it's you and only you. I don't do this for just anyone. Especially not for her. Huh, the nerve." Dean shook his head and asked, "That's why you were so upset?" </p><p>Sam looked down sheepishly and smiled at the ground, thinking <i>'Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all'</i>. Dean lifted his chin with his hand and gazed in his eyes with so much love and adoration, his expression so open, that Sam practically melted under his touch. "Don't be jealous. There's nothing I want more than you. And if it wasn't clear in which way..." </p><p>Not saying anything else, he leaned down and covered Sam's chapped and dry lips with his own soft, plump ones. Sam sucked in a breath and his mouth opened almost involuntary, allowing Dean's tongue to slip inside. Dean groaned in his mouth and dragged him closer with a hand on his hips, their bodies coming in full contact. Sam's hands fisted in Dean's shirt and gave himself over to his brother and to his emotions. </p><p>For the first time in his life, Sam thought that maybe love doesn't have to hurt all the time, maybe sometimes it can heal. </p><p>Sam responded to his brother's kisses, their mouths moving fluidly against each other like they were rehearsing a well-known dance. They fitted together in a way he never thought he'd get to experience. He tangled his tongue with Dean's and sucked on it, making Dean moan. He wanted to cajole that sound out of Dean's mouth for the rest of his life. </p><p>They kissed passionately, unhurriedly, until they both ran out of breath and had to break apart, their foreheads coming to rest against each other. They breathed each other's air, panting softly, not wanting to let go of this proximity just yet. "Tell me you want this too," Dean said, breaking the comfortable silence that settled around them. </p><p>Sam smiled, a hundred-watt smile, and cupped Dean's face in his hands, pouring all the love he felt into that one point of contact. "You're all I've ever wanted even before I knew what want really means." He said, sincerely, looking his brother in the eye. </p><p>Dean bit his lip and surged forward, claiming Sam's mouth in another earth-shattering kiss. A kiss that spoke volumes, of two souls colliding for eternity and becoming one, just like it was meant to be. </p><p>When they drew apart, Sam took the precious box from his brother's hand and took the rose out, holding it gently between his fingers. He leaned down to smell it and Dean chuckled fondly, his arms going around Sam's waist, closing him in against Dean's broad chest. </p><p>"Sammy," He said, looking in Sam's eyes like he was searching for his soul. "Be my valentine?" </p><p>And Sam could say nothing but, "Yes!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>